


The Angry Angry Avatar

by hoziertozier



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Spirits, featuring the atla world, there are ships but thats not the main point of this so im not tagging them, this is a rambling of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoziertozier/pseuds/hoziertozier
Summary: this is an entire summary i did of an IT/Last Airbender au where Eddie is the Avatar and what his journey would be like. Features:Eddie, the Angry Angry AvatarBen, an earth-bender and Eddie's childhood friendBill, a water-bender looking for his brotherMike, a water-bender who likes plantsGeorgie, a water-bender and little scampPatty, a non-bender Kiyoshi warriorStan, an air-bender monk who just wants to hang out with birdsBev, a fire-bender badassRichie, a non-bender who really should stop breaking the law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Angry Angry Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna say thanks to the shark puppy discord for letting me babble this whole thing out, i know i spam out a drabble fic like every other day.
> 
> if anyone wants to write fics based on this or do art please do and tag me on tumblr @hoziertozier i would love to see it!!!!
> 
> this is not told in story format. this is a ramble. please be advised.

BOOK ONE: WATER

* * *

okay so Avatar Eddie starts out in a remote Earth Kingdom village where Eddie is isolated by his mother, but he is friends with a nice boy in town named Ben. Sonia doesn't know that Ben is a bender and tells Eddie to never interact with benders bc theyre dangerous, a Fire Nation soldier killed his father, he needs to be careful.

he likes to watch Ben practice tho and one day Ben is like you wanna do the movements with me? and Eddie is like sure! and he starts moving shit and Ben is like dude! I didn't know you were an earthbender! and Eddie is like _neither did i haha mom what the fuck_

Sonia tells him that the Fire Nation went raiding Earth Kingdom towns looking for the next Avatar when he was born, and she and his father knew he was special so he told her to hide him away safe while he made sure they were never found and thats how eddie has been allowed to grow up Safe and Healthy and he'll Die if he leaves hes Special he cant Leave her and he goes "Oh i am getting the Fuck outta here"

He sneaks out and finds Ben and tells him whats up and Ben is like "oh holy shit okay lemme take you to meet my instructor hes really great he'll know what to do" and the earthbending master who teaches Ben is a nice man by the name of Benton

and he puts Eddie thru a series of tests and he's Good like a Natural with little training and Benton is like "aight i can teach you as much as i can and then you gotta go on the road and learn the other styles, be care because people are still looking for Earth Kingdom kids around your age because they Know one of them has to be the Avatar" and he trains him and Ben together and its Great until this Water Tribe kid shows up???

anyways Bill Denbrough is from the North and he's looking for his little brother who went missing and Bill has managed to track him down to the Earth Kingdom and he is so lost now and Benton is like "hey kid are you by any chance a waterbender" and Bill goes "yeah???" and Benton goes "Ben, Eddie, saddle up, you're gonna help this kid find his brother and in return he's gonna teach Eddie how to waterbend"

but then BAM theres police or something bc Sonia told them Eddie had been abducted so the three of them gotta RUN and Bill goes "how the fuck are you gonna learn waterbending youre an earthbender" and Ben is like "he's!!! the Avatar!!!" and Eddie is like Please Shut Up I Hate This I've Never Left Home Oh God We're Gonna Die

anyways they interact with some Spirits who tell them that Georgie got Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki'd so they gotta travel to the Spirit World to find him and the best way to get there is thru the Swamp so they go to the Swamp but they need a guide and meet a friendly swamp tribe boy named Mike who agrees to help them out!!!

so thats the first arc of Eddie learning waterbending from Bill and Mike and they rescue Georgie from the Spirit World

* * *

BOOK TWO: AIR

* * *

after getting Georgie out alive (sans one arm but he's fine) the group decides to stick together and Mike joins them because he thinks Bill's northern bending style is Dumb and Eddie needs to learn the swamp bending style too bc its Better (great dynamic between Bill and Mike very playful rivalry) meanwhile Eddie is so Anxious but Ben is always there to Ground Him (ba dum tss) and they think hey we gotta get some other benders too lets go to some islands and see who's closer the air nomads or the fire nation

meet: Kiyoshi Island! they meet Patty, who has a penpal at the Air Temple and after learning Eddie is the Avatar she's like "aight yep cmon ill guide you there" boom Patty Has Joined The Party

but UH OH the Spirits that took Georgie want him back, they dont like having things stolen from them, and they dont like this new Avatar who has decided he can Take Things from the Spirit World

so during the voyage to the Air Temple the Club gets attacked by Spirits left and fucking right but hey its good for Mike and Bill and Eddie and Georgie to practice their waterbending in the middle of the fucking ocean!!!

Ben misses land. he misses land So Much. he cries when they see the mountains of the Air Temple.

he falls on the Earth and Cries

basically burrows under it immediately and refuses to come out of his dirt cocoon for hours

at the Air Temple they meet Patty's penpal, a grouchy air monk named Stan who does Not want to teach Anybody Anything, Actually, he just wants to Sit Here and Feed His Birds

then an evil bird spirit attacks and Mike gets hurt in it and luckily Eddie unlocks his healing waterbending abilities super easily but Stan is like "that was fucked up. that fucked me up. what the fuck. get out of my temple if youre gonna attract evil spirits to it" and Patty and Bill say "we'll leave if you agree to teach Eddie how to airbend" and Stan says >:/

STAN THE MAN HAS JOINED THE PARTY

they fight off the bird spirit and trade off the boat for Stan's flying bison and Ben cries again bc he fucking hates this family he wants Land

they fly to the nearest landmass for his sake. also he has a jar of dirt he keeps with him for comfort

for all u nerds out there, Ben and Eddie are from Omashu, Bill is from Shai City (he traveled half of the entire Earth Kingdom _alone_ looking for his brother. we cry.), Mike is from Foggy Swamp, Patty is from Kiyoshi, and Stan is from the Southern Air Temple

SO while flying they continue to be hunted by Spirits but they meet a lion turtle who lives in the sky, a Space Turtle, if you will, who informs Eddie that the spirits hunting them are a dark force that he will need to fight and force into slumber or else the world will never know peace. when Eddie asks why Georgie was ever taken by them in the first place the Turtle says that a Spirit who feeds on abducting children who misbehave (a Kemurikage- look it up on the wiki) has been influenced by the Dark Spirit and is amassing great power by going rogue from the Fire Isles where they traditionally dwell and stealing children everywhere now.

the crew go okay so lets go to the Fire Isles and investigate the origins of this spirit to see what happened that caused it to go rogue and also pick up a firebender to teach eddie while we're there! two birds one stone! (Stan voice: please dont hurt any birds)

so they gotta go to the Dragonbone Catacombs of Capital City but they cant exactly go straight there on a flying bison right? gotta stop somewhere else first and sneak in

so they decide to go to a town just outside of the capital but a terrible storm blows them off course and the closest landmass they can take shelter on is in the Earth Kingdom

luckily the Club isnt too far from Omashu and decide to go there to check in on Benton and their hometown (and Eddie still feels guilty about leaving his mom) but when they stop by Eddie's mom's house outside of city limits it's all fucked up, Sonia is still there living in the ruined house and she's trying to convince Eddie to come back and be safe with her and leave this all behind

Sonia says that dark spirits attacked looking for him, that they attacked and destroyed Omashu, that everyone is dead, that she's the oly one who can protect him because look she's still alive! she knows how to survive! she'll be able to keep him safe better than these wicked children who think magic is the answer to all their problems, the best way to survive is to give up bending altogether, Eddie you _must_ stop bending or they'll find you and hurt you and your poor mom and you dont want that do you :(((

The Club points out during a lil meeting at night that Sonia should Not have survived that attack, and they way she is talking is Not Right and she must be possessed by a dark spirit trying to steal Eddie away so in the morning they confront her and want to fight her but Eddie says "no maybe i can just force the evil spirit out of my mom and she can live please let me try" and Sonia is fighting and saying she's not an evil spirit she's just Right and they restrain her and Eddie uses energybending to venture into her mind and get the evil spirit out but in it he sees her Memories and realizes that she couldve saved Frank but chose not to, using him as bait to have Eddie all to herself because she felt important as the Avatar's mother and she's lied to him and done horrible things and he pops out of her head and says

"she's not possessed by any evil spirit. she just is one. leave her here. we need to go save Omashu." and they leave her in the ruined house, wailing for him to come back

long story short they save Omashu from the evil spirit infestation and even have a run-in with the Dark Spirit trying to scoop up Georgie again when he disobeys Bill's order to stay out of the fight, and Eddie manages to grab hold of Georgie but the Spirit still has a hold of Georgie's arm so it just. yknow. Takes the arm

Omashu saved, they turn their gaze to the Fire Islands to root out the evil and get Eddie a teacher

* * *

BOOK THREE: FIRE

* * *

They fly to the closest fire island and decide to island hop to the mainland and the capital. Stan says goodbye to his bison. it's very emotional.

first city is this dinky little shit hole slum and they get pick pocketed and when they go after the pick pocket they see him get cornered by other thugs who can firebend and they try to attack him but a girl comes outta nowhere and beats them the Fuck Up

Richie is like "thank god" and Bev is like "youre an idiot quit provoking them" and Eddie goes "CAN YOU TEACH ME TO FIREBEND LIKE THAT"

also Ben and Bill are immediately :heart eyes: at this mysterious wonderful fire babe, and Richie is Instinctually teasing Eddie. it's a great dynamic. Bev agrees on the condition that Richie comes with them because she's not leaving him here to get his ass kicked

Stan is like "why tf should we take a criminal with us he robbed us before" and Richie says "well im un-robbing you now, here's your stuff back, youre so welcome" and Patty says "i want a non-bender friend to bond with over the weirdness of this shit" and Stan can't say no to Patty and Georgie likes him immediately and Bill is like eddie Please and Ben is like eddie _please_ and Eddie goes FUCK OKAY FINE

_the Club is now complete_

they island hop to the capital city and run into nasty spirits on the way and Bev is teaching Eddie firebending and the Club is all bonding

mini adventures include:

  * Mike teaching Georgie to plantbend and Georgie makes a plant arm for himself;
  * Bill and Bev dual and she yells at him for pulling punches and shames him amen;
  * Stan and Eddie astral project while meditating and Eddie comes back but Stan gets stuck and the Club has to try and get Stan back to his body its emotional Patty kisses him;
  * Richie gets arrested for stealing in a town theyre passing thru and they have to jail break his idiot ass and perhaps Eddie is thrown in jail with him because he tries to fight the guards off and argue bc he's a little bitch and Eddie and Richie bond in the jail cell owo;
  * the Club nears a volcano and Bev tells them about how some firebenders can even bend lava and something happens that causes an eruption and the group is in danger and Bev tries to protect them but she cant do it fully so Stan is like "lava is a mix of fire and earth, Ben and Eddie go help her go back her up" and Ben and Eddie and Bev all work together to part the lava
  * uhhhhhh Richie has Spirit Sight aka he can see into the Spirit World and thought that was normal???? wtf and they find that out when Eddie and Stan astral project because Richie can still see them and he leads the helm in finding Stan by asking spirits around them if theyve seen a pissed off monk anywhere
  * Bill thanking Mike for helping Georgie and Mike being like dude you guys are my waterbender fam i would do anything for you and its Cute;
  * Ben watching Bev practice and she catches him and is like i wont bully you for being a creep if you spar with me and dont hold back and Ben is like Aight and they dual and its Awesome and he actually pins her!!! bc he respects her as a warrior and knows that she can handle anything anyone throws at her and she goes "Oh,"
  * Stan missing the air temple and he and Patty reminisce about how they met (Patty had gone with her dad on a trade voyage to the temple as a little girl and met Stan and they have traded letters ever since)
  * Eddie asking Richie what all he can see in the Spirit World around them and Richie revealing that he can kinda see how everyones bending is different, kinda like an aura, and Eddie asks what his aura looks like since he has all of the bending in him and Richie just says "...it looks beautiful, Eds. the most mesmerizing thing ive ever seen" and Eddie goes "Oh,"



CAPITAL CITY TIME

they sneak into the crypts and discover that a man has awakened the Dark Spirit because he wants Power who woulda Thunk everybody give it up for Bob Gray!!!!

the Club has to fight off a BUNCH of dark spirits and is a whole Thing and Bob Gray merges with the Dark Spirit to become the Dark Avatar (yes im stealing this plot point from LoK sue me) and Eddie tries to fight him one on one bc thats what he thinks hes supposed to do but he Can't and they have to retreat because Eddie cant keep up

and Eddie is so angry at himself because he thinks hes weak and a terrible avatar and he goes so far as to say his mother was right he was never going to be strong enough for this he shouldve just stayed and Bill goes Yo Shut The Fuck Up and gives a Bill Speech about how Eddie is strong and a great avatar and he's done so much good for the world already but he was able to do these things because he wasnt alone, it was the love and help of his friends that taught him and fought with him and brought him to where he is today, and its the power of the Club together thats going to defeat the Dark Spirit

IT (because Bob Gray is human but no longer a man because his identity was stripped when he merged with the Dark Spirit) is wreaking havoc in Capital City, is about to travel to continue It's rampage and conquer the world, and Eddie confronts It again but this time he's not alone and the Club encircles IT and fight it all at once, even Patty and Richie with fans, daggers, swords, boomerangs etc going hand to hand with this piece of shit, it is Everyone Together (perhaps a scene where IT has Bill trapped and is about to eat him and Richie with his Bat just Clocks the bastard)

and in the end they all exhaust IT and Eddie is able to go up to It and the Lion Turtle shows up to help him banish the Dark Spirit back to the depths of the Spirit World, leaving Bob Gray behind, a weak old man whom the Club pities and leaves to rot in a cell-

jk Eddie checks his head for any remnants of darkness and sees that he's just a Dark Bad Person, just like Eddie's mom, and he decides "its a worse fate than death to leave someone chained up inside for their whole life" and fucking. Kills that Clown

its what the kids like to call a Controversial Move

and thats it Eddie is the Avatar and they all live happily ever after the end


End file.
